Persetan
by angstlumin
Summary: [SCHOOLLIFE!AU] "No matter where we are now, I'll keep doing it." PWP. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.
1. Chapter 1: School

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering dan Luhan cepat-cepat menarik kursinya mendekati kursi Minseok. Luhan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Minseok, mengusap perut datar Minseok.

"Minseok, I'm hard." Ia berbisik sekaligus meniup telinga Minseok.

Minseok yang sedang berbincang dengan Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa memegangi tangan Luhan yang ada di perutnya, masih mengocehkan beberapa kalimat tentang pelajaran barusan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Minseok, kau mengabaikan aku?" Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan mengecup sisi leher jenjang Minseok. "Lalu aku harus melakukan apa, Luhan?" Minseok meremas tangan Luhan, ia menoleh hanya untuk membisikkan kalimat tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti keadaan Luhan segera mengatakan bahwa 'ia harus pergi ke kantin' kepada Minseok. "Ayo bermain sebentar. Waktu istirahat kita cukup lama." Minseok diam saja, ia masih merasakan bibir Luhan yang menempel di kulit lehernya. Tangannya pun masih memegangi tangan Luhan. Ruang kelas mereka memang sepi, tapi Luhan dan Minseok tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh di dalam kelas.

Jika saja Minseok tidak mencintai Luhan, dia tidak akan mau mengikuti Luhan yang sedang memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Luhan berkali-kali meremas tangan halus Minseok dan menoleh hanya untuk tersenyum kepadanya. Menurut pengamatan Minseok, lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu memang sedang turn on.

Minseok menurut saja saat pria itu mendorong pelan badannya masuk ke dalam toilet tertutup di bagian belakang sekolah. Toilet yang sangat aman di sekolah mereka. Tentu saja Luhan mengetahui hal ini dari teman-temannya yang sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk merokok dan sebagainya. Tangan Luhan langsung mengunci pintu kokoh itu rapat-rapat. Tidak ada penolakan dari Minseok, dia yakin Luhan pasti akan melindungi dirinya jika masalah mendatangi mereka—seperti ketahuan guru.

"Aku akan cepat, Minseok. Jangan khawatir." Tangan kanan Luhan meremas rambut Minseok dan mengecup bibir lembab milik kekasihnya. Matanya benar-benar terpejam saat itu, lidahnya menyentuh bibir Minseok yang mulai terbuka. Daging tidak bertulang milik Luhan menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut basah dan hangat itu. Bibirnya sesekali melepaskan bibir Minseok—sehingga menghasilkan saliva diantara bibir mereka—dan kembali mengulumnya kasar _. He's a good kisser._

Tangan mungil Minseok mengusapi punggung tegap milik Luhan. Pria yang masih memejamkan matanya perlahan membuka kancing kemeja milik Minseok, tangan kirinya dengan cepat menggoda dada dan leher mulus kekasihnya. "Kau berhasil membuat aku bergairah, Luhan." Minseok berbisik di depan bibir tipis Luhan, bibirnya terlihat sangat basah. "Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam hal itu, Minseok." Ia menyeringai disela tautannya dengan bibir basah Minseok.

"Diamlah dan nikmati apa yang akan kulakukan." Kedua tangan Minseok mendorong pelan dada Luhan, tautannya langsung terlepas dan menyisakan sedikit saliva di sudut bibirnya. Tangan mungil Minseok bergerak menuju leher Luhan, melonggarkan dasi biru tua yang dikenakannya. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat membuka kancing kemeja tipis kekasihnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata kucingnya memperhatikan pergerakan tangannya sendiri dengan sangat fokus. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu area sekitar leher Luhan, Minseok menyelipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher putih bersih Luhan, tentu saja untuk membuat satu atau dua tanda di sana—dia selalu lupa untuk menodai leher Luhan saat bercinta.

Kedua belah bibirnya menyentuh kulit halus itu, mengecupnya perlahan. Minseok membuka sedikit bibirnya hingga lidahnya bisa ikut menyentuh leher Luhan. Ia memejamkan mata sekaligus menggunakan indra penciumannya untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dalam-dalam.

Mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit mulai menggunakan giginya untuk menodai leher putih Luhan. Ia menggigit kecil dan menghisapi kulit leher Luhan, tangannya menyelinap masuk dan mengusap punggung Luhan yang masih tertutup kemeja dan jasnya.

" _Good job,_ Minseok-ie." Kedua tangan Luhan memegangi belakang kepala Minseok, meremas rambut hitamnya dan memaksa Minseok untuk melakukan lebih. "Aku hanya membuat satu tanda, Luhan. Kau akan disidang jika terdapat banyak hickey di lehermu." Minseok tersenyum sambil melihat bekas merah di bagian leher Luhan yang dekat dengan telinganya. "Well, aku membuat tanda di tempat yang tepat. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah." Tangan nakal Luhan berjalan turun menuju bokong yang merupakan favoritnya. Pria ini dengan mudah meremas bokong Minseok kemudian menyeringai. Perlakuan Luhan membuat Minseok segera meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Luhan tentu saja sangat siap untuk melumat kasar bibir tebal itu.

Minseok lagi-lagi mendorong dada Luhan dan mendapat seringaian darinya. Kedua mata tajam itu hanya memperhatikan Minseok yang bergerak untuk berlutut di depannya. Otaknya langsung paham bahwa Minseok ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok." Masih dengan seringaian diwajahnya, Luhan menunduk menatap wajah nakal yang dibuat oleh Minseok. "Yeah—kau pasti tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimu." Kedua tangannya tergerak memegang sabuk cokelat Luhan dan membukanya pelan-pelan. "Apa yang aku lakukan sampai membuatmu begini, huh?" Ia mengusap tonjolan di bawah sabuk Luhan, tangan kanannya masih berusaha membuka sabuknya. Minseok langsung membuka resleting celana Luhan dengan gigi-giginya dan menurunkan celana itu dengan penuh semangat setelah berhasil membuka pengait celananya.

Pupilnya sedikit membesar saat melihat tonjolan yang masih terbalut celana dalam hitam milik Luhan. Jari tangannya mengusap perut rata Luhan, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sedang menggoda lelaki yang sedang menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Cepat lakukan dan jangan terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat aku semakin tegang." Minseok menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tangan indahnya berjalan dari paha dalam Luhan hingga pinggulnya, matanya terpejam seperti menikmati pergerakan tangannya sendiri. Luhan bersumpah dia sangat ingin mendorong Minseok dan langsung melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Apakah ini boleh kubuka?" Minseok memegangi pinggul Luhan sambil menatap wajah bernafsu Luhan. Ia terkekeh saat Luhan mengerang kesal karena tingkahnya yang terlalu menggoda dirinya. "Sabarlah, Luhan. Kau selalu tidak sabaran saat bersamaku." Minseok tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja lelaki itu merasa tidak sabaran jika nafsunya sudah sangat menuntut sedangkan kekasih berbadan mungilnya terus-terusan menggoda dirinya.

Jari lentiknya mencoba menggoda Luhan sekali lagi, ia meraba tonjolan di bawah pusar Luhan dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Minseok menyeringai, matanya tetap fokus dengan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah pasti sangat menginginkan mulutnya. _"Eungh—c'mon_ Minseok." Luhan mulai bernafas dengan tergesa-gesa, jantungnya pun bekerja semakin cepat.

Minseok menurunkan celana dalam hitam Luhan—yang mungkin sudah sedikit basah—dengan sangat lancar. Ia membuat senyuman tipis saat melihat penis Luhan yang benar-benar tegang. " _Whoah_. Sudah berapa kali kau memasuki aku?" Tangan mungilnya menggenggam member hangat Luhan dan seolah berbicara dengan itu. Mata kucingnya sangat menikmati sesuatu yang keras di depannya. Luhan mati-matian menahan nafasnya saat tangan mungil Minseok mulai menyentuh kejantanannya. Ibu jari Minseok selalu mengusap setiap pre-cum yang keluar dari ujung penis Luhan. Jari-jarinya yang lain masih bergerak di sekitaran penis milik orang tampan yang sedang mendesis saat ini.

Lidah Minseok mulai ikut menyentuh penis Luhan, tangannya masih terus menggenggamnya. Ia memutar-mutarkan lidahnya yang lihai dan membuat Luhan mengeluarkan desahan halus dari mulutnya. Luhan terus mendesis saat Minseok membawa lidahnya lebih jauh. Lelaki mungil yang sedang berlutut itu kembali menjilati ujung penis Luhan kemudian segera memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya. Kegiatannya membuat Luhan sontak mengangkat tangannya untuk memegangi tengkuknya sendiri, meremasnya. Ia semakin memperdengarkan desahan pelannya karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh mulut milik orang favoritnya. Pikirannya langsung terselimuti kabut nafsu—yang memang sejak tadi menutupi pikirannya.

Bulir-bulir keringat tiba-tiba mengalir saat Minseok memutar lidahnya sekaligus menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur. Luhan akui Minseok sangat hebat dalam segala hal, termasuk melakukan _blowjob_. Suara-suara erotis yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Luhan keluarkan akhirnya keluar juga akibat kenikmatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Luhan membawa tangannya melewati dada hingga ke pinggangnya dan cepat-cepat menuju rambut halus Minseok, meremasnya perlahan. Tangannya yang lain mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sesekali meremasnya saat gigi Minseok mengenai penisnya. Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menambah kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

Tangan kanan Minseok memegangi balls Luhan. Ia sesekali mengeluarkan penis Luhan dari dalam mulutnya untuk sekedar menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ujungnya, mengakibatkan desisan Luhan yang semakin nyaring. Minseok menjilat bibir bawahnya yang memang sudah basah sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang bekerja memberi servis lebih kepada penis Luhan. Ia sedikit mendesah seiring tangannya bergerak memberi kenikmatan untuk diri Luhan, wajahnya sangat serius dan itu adalah wajah terseksi bagi Luhan. Belum lagi rambutnya yang cukup berantakan, kemejanya yang terbuka menampilkan tubuhnya yang sangat indah, juga bibirnya yang sangat basah.

Ia melepas genggamannya pada penis Luhan, tangannya yang basah karena bekas saliva miliknya dan pre-cum dari penis Luhan ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba paha Luhan yang mulai melemas. Mulut Minseok kembali menggantikan gerak tangannya untuk melakukan servisnya. Minseok menggelitik ujung penis Luhan dengan ujung lidahnya di dalam mulutnya, sedikit menggunakan giginya untuk melancarkan tujuannya.

Minseok mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan sedotan yang cukup membuat Luhan mengerang keras. Badan Luhan bergetar dan Minseok sangat paham mulutnya akan segera terisi dengan _cum_ yang mengalir dengan kecepatan tinggi dari penis Luhan.

Mata Minseok terpejam erat saat Luhan mendesahkan namanya, bersamaan dengan _sperm_ Luhan yang mulai mengisi rongga mulut hangatnya. Lelaki ini langsung menelan setiap cum yang keluar dari penis Luhan, lidahnya masih bergerak memutari penisnya, sementara itu Luhan masih mendesah dengan sangat pelan sambil menikmati orgasme yang baru saja ia dapat.

Luhan merupakan pria yang sangat kuat bagi Minseok, mengingat pria ini baru akan mendapatkan puncaknya saat Minseok sudah mengeluarkan final cumnya dua kali. Tentu saja dia sangat bangga saat Luhan berhasil mencapai klimaks karena tangan, mulut, dan juga bantuan wajah erotisnya.

Lidahnya menyapu bersih penis Luhan, mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Ia segera bangkit setelah meremas _balls_ Luhan.

Luhan cepat-cepat memegangi pundak Minseok dan sedikit memaksanya untuk menerima lumatan halus dari mulutnya. Luhan seratus persen menikmati blowjob dari Minseok barusan.

Lidahnya langsung menjilat bibir bawah Minseok setelah ia melepas tautannya yang bahkan belum lebih dari satu detik yang lalu. Kedua tangannya meraba pinggang hingga dada Minseok yang sedikit lengket karena keringat. Minseok tahu kekasihnya meminta lebih.

"Mari lakukan sesuatu yang lebih menguras tenaga, baobei." Dia baru saja berencana untuk menyerang dada Minseok dengan mulutnya namun pria mungil di depannya menggerakkan sudah tangannya untuk memasang kancing kemejanya sendiri. Luhan menganga sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Minseok, ada apa? Kita sudah selesai?" Minseok memasang wajah-bocah-lima-tahun andalannya sekaligus menganggukkan kepalanya. Kabar buruk bagi Luhan yang sudah mendapat kembali staminanya. "Aku belum makan siang dan waktu istirahat kita akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi. Kau tidak mengasihani perutku?" Luhan dinyatakan kalah saat Minseok sudah menunjukkan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Dia langsung mengenakan kembali celana dalam dan celananya, tangannya juga cepat-cepat memasang kancing kemejanya. "Yah, sebenarnya itu saja belum cukup, tetapi aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan kau harus tinggal di rumahku malam ini."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Minseok mendahului langkah Minseok untuk berjalan keluar dari area toilet tertutup ini.

Mereka membuka matanya lebih lebar saat melihat lelaki jangkung yang sedang menganga tidak percaya di depan wilayah toilet. Minseok berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Okay guys, apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet ini berdua?" Luhan menatap lelaki itu tajam sambil meremas tangan Minseok. Well, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari lelaki yang sering bertingkah bodoh sekaligus nakal di depan mereka, tetapi Minseok benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

"Aku menemaninya buang air. Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini, Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol yang memiliki rambut hitam dan sama berantakannya dengan Luhan tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar desahan-desahan dari bilik toilet kalian? Apakah aku perlu memberitahukan hal itu kepada guru kita?"

Dang. Ketiganya terdiam.

. . .

END

 _A/N: ehehhehehehehehhegege apa kabar guys? gimana gimana ena ga wkwk bahasa w ngajak berantem disini._

 _Oiya kalian komen dong apa yang bikin kalian naik kapal syuhan. Kalo aku tuh kan emg xiuhan udah deket bgt kan sebelum mereka debut, trs makin deket dan makin terumbar pas debut—abis banyak bgt momen mereka— dan menurutku otp di exo ya cuma xiuhan. Abis luhan tuh homo abis kalo lagi deket xiumin seriusan. Dan ga semua otp yg dibuat sment keliatan real u can fight me too. Aku jg masuk fandom gara2 xiuhan apa itu hh *dibakar*_

 _ini fic pgn aku jadiin kumpulan pwp kegiatan xiuhan gimana? ehe. andd makasih kalian yg uda read review fav follow loveu seriusan. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2: Luhan's Car

_Note: ah aku balik lg setelah ga apdet selama 2 bulan...im sorryyyyyyy. dan pgn ngasih tau kalo ff ini bakal aku jadiin kumpulan pwp. Inget ya pwp, jd gajelas plotnya pokoknya isinya ttg adegan ehemnya xiuhan. Kalo aku lg sempet nulis pwp xiuhan ya aku post, as simple as that ehehe moga aja ada yg nunggu. Buat mengobati pikiran nganu ttg mereka. Iya biadab bgt w._

* * *

"Luhan, tidak bisakah kau bertingkah sedikit lebih menyenangkan? Sejak tadi kau hanya mendengus saja!" Minseok berbisik ditengah keramaian pesta temannya. Tangan kanannya masih bertengger di pinggang Luhan, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Kau yang memaksa aku untuk datang, Minseok. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan teman-teman sekelasku dan aku hanya ingin tidur di rumah!" Gerutuannya membuat Minseok mendecak kesal dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan. "Aku juga teman sekelasmu, Luhan! Kau tidak suka denganku, huh?!" Luhan merapatkan tubuh Minseok pada tubuhnya, mendenguskan tawa pelan.

"Kau itu pengecualaian, sayang. Kenapa kau marah-marah terus sejak tadi?" Minseok bersumpah nada bicara Luhan membuat semua orang yang sedang kesal menjadi seratus persen tambah kesal.

"Itu karena tingkahmu, bodoh! Aku jadi ingin meninju wajahmu!" Ia sedikit berteriak di depan telinga Luhan, tidak mungkin ada yang mendengarnya karena saking berisiknya bar ini.

"Kita sudah satu jam di sini dan aku sudah sangat pusing, jangan membuatku tambah pusing, sayang." Luhan menoleh dan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Minseok. Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang cukup ramai.

Yifan mengundang semua teman sekelasnya untuk datang ke bar milik ayahnya, mengadakan pesta yang sangat tidak penting bagi Luhan.

Luhan, pria berdagu lancip hanya bisa menuruti keinginan kekasihnya untuk datang ke sini. Mereka baru saja selesai ujian dan tidak ada salahnya sedikit membuang-buang waktu dengan berkumpul di tempat yang berisik. Luhan tidak sepenuhnya menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Minseok ke sini, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Minseok di tempat umum. _Well,_ bukan ide bagus memang.

"Aku harus menandai lehermu setiap kita datang ke tempat baru, kau tidak lupa dengan perkataanku minggu lalu, kan?" Minseok mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil menatap Luhan malas.

Dia sangat tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan memakai _turtleneck_ untuk menyembunyikan _hickeys_ nya, ataupun menutupi _hickeys_ yang ia dapat dari Luhan dengan _make-up_. Ini sedang musim panas dan sangat tidak masuk akal menggunakan _sweater_ berkerah, dan itu akan membuat beberapa guru curiga.

"Kau ini hewan jenis apa? Menandai di leherku? Kenapa kau tidak menandai tempat baru dengan cara mengencingi pojok ruangan ini?" Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus, dia sangat ingin membungkam mulut Minseok yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan ocehan menyebalkan—dia tahu betul Minseok hanya bisa cerewet kepadanya—dengan bibirnya. Luhan tidak ingin melawan Minseok jika dia masih ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari lelaki mungil itu.

Pria ini dengan mudah memutar badan Minseok, membuatnya menghadapnya, dia langsung menyeringai. Seringaian mesum yang bisa Minseok saksikan tiap hari.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di rumah. Kita bahkan ketahuan dengan paman yang sedang menjaga kedai kopi saat itu. Aku sangat malu, Luhan." Dia tidak berbohong soal malu. Saat itu mereka ingin membeli dua cangkir kopi di kedai kopi baru dekat sekolah. Luhan yang sangat tidak memahami situasi segera membisiki Minseok sesuatu dan secara tiba-tiba kepalanya tergerak menuju leher putih Minseok. Pria itu benar-benar membuat satu tanda di lehernya. Minseok sangat ingin lari ke rumahnya saat paman di belakang kasir menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh selama Luhan menghisap lehernya.

Luhan terkekeh, dia sama sekali tidak peduli karena dia bahkan tidak melihat ekspresi paman itu.

"Untuk apa malu? Aku ini tampan, Minseok." Tangannya memegangi pipi kanan Minseok, wajahnya masih berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah lelaki mungil itu. " _Yeah_ aku tahu." Sejujurnya Minseok tidak benar-benar menolak perlakuan Luhan, mengingat bar ini cukup gelap dan suasananya membuat dirinya ikut bangun. 'Bangun' dalam artian yang lain.

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang akan lihat kita, sayang. Diamlah." Luhan memegangi kedua pundak Minseok dan mulai bertingkah seperti vampir, menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Minseok. Tanpa menunggu lama, mulutnya menghisap kulit Minseok dan menjilat setelahnya. Terlihatlah tanda merah mungil yang tidak terlalu jelas di tempat gelap ini. "Lehermu memiliki rasa yang sangat nikmat." Minseok sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya malu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang, Min." Luhan tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan menarik tangan Minseok. Kekasihnya masih diam di tempat, menahan tarikan yang diberikan Luhan. "Aku masih mau di sini, Lu. Ayo kita ke sana." Kini giliran Minseok yang berhasil menarik Luhan menuju pojok ruangan, tempat di mana teman-temannya berkumpul.

Minseok mau tidak mau harus duduk di pangkuan Luhan jika dia tidak mau Luhan meninju wajah Sehun yang bisa saja secara tidak sengaja menyentuh Minseok yang tadinya mau duduk di sebelahnya. Yah dia bisa menyuruh Luhan untuk menggeser bokongnya agar duduk di sebelah Sehun dan ia duduk di ujung sofa itu, tapi Minseok yakin Luhan tidak akan melakukannya. Bisa dipastikan terukir senyuman bangga diwajah Luhan saat Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuannya. Terlebih lagi di depan teman-temannya.

"Hyung! Ayo cepat pulang, ayah menyuruh kita untuk sampai di rumah secepatnya." Minseok membesarkan matanya saat menyadari Jongin, adiknya ternyata juga pergi ke tempat yang sama. "Huh? Sekarang?" Minseok baru saja akan menggerutu sebelum ponselnya berdering, menunjukkan ada panggilan dari ayahnya. Minseok cepat-cepat berdiri dan pergi ke toilet, dia tentu tidak mengatakan bahwa akan pergi ke bar pada ayahnya tadi.

Ayahnya sedang berada di dalam _mood_ yang cukup buruk. Dia yakin itu karena ayahnya sedang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan kekasihnya. Minseok paham betul ayahnya adalah orang yang sabar tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Pria itu tiba-tiba memaksa kedua anaknya segera pulang untuk menjadi pelampiasan. Itu kejadian yang sudah sangat sering.

"Luhan, ayo pulang. Ayahku sangat menyebalkan." Luhan segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya. "T-tapi aku masih ingin di sini!" Minseok meremas jaket kulit hitamnya yang persis seperti milik Luhan. Ia menyambar tangan Luhan yang masih terduduk di tempat itu. "Ayolah, mungkin ayahku akan mengizinkan aku menginap di rumahmu setelah amarahnya reda." Wajah tampan sekaligus menggoda milik Minseok berhasil membuat Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Tidak peduli dengan Yifan, penyelenggara pesta ini, Luhan langsung membawa Minseok keluar dari bar. Walaupun dia bisa melakukan hal yang mesum kepada Minseok di bar tersebut, ia lebih memilih pergi dari sini.

" _Okay_ Minseok, sebelum aku menjalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal." Minseok mematikan ponselnya sebelum Luhan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu menggodaku saat duduk di pangkuanku tadi, huh?" Minseok segera menoleh dengan wajah protesnya. Bibirnya bahkan sedikit mengerucut.

"Menggoda bagaimana! Kau bergerak-gerak dan membuat aku tidak nyaman!" Alisnya menunjukkan kekesalannya saat ini, tangannya tergerak menuju paha Luhan. "Dan kau, kenapa kau sangat mudah tergoda?!" Tangannya langsung memegang tonjolan di selangkangan Luhan tanpa izin. "M-minseok!" Luhan terkejut seperti baru saja tersetrum. Dia bahkan menahan nafasnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap tangan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau jadi lugu sekali, Lu?" Minseok bahkan menyeringai seiring meremasnya. Benar-benar meremasnya. "Minseok, aku berusaha menahannya sejak tadi tapi kau terus saja menggodaku!" Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok yang masih memegang area selangkangan. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menggodamu, sayang. Cepat jalankan mobilnya." Minseok dengan mudahnya mengganti ekspresi wajah menggodanya menjadi wajah cemberut yang super menggemaskan.

"Minseok, lakukanlah." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya masih saja meremas tangan nakal milik Minseok. "Tidak mau! Lepaskan tanganku, Luhan." Ia dengan sengaja semakin meremasnya, kembali menyeringai. "Minseok ayolah jangan menyiksaku. Kau tidak pernah tega menolak aku, kan?" Minseok segera menarik tangannya secepat mungkin saat remasan tangan Luhan melemah. "Aku menolakmu kali ini, selesaikan sendiri!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, otaknya langsung memaksa tangannya untuk membuka sabuknya tanpa pikir panjang. Lagipula itu perintah Minseok. "Baiklah, tunggu sampai aku selesai." Minseok membelalakkan matanya melihat tingkah Luhan barusan. Ia sontak menghentikan kegiatan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. " _Oh c'mon_ , Luhan. Kita bisa melakukannya di rumah, kan? Ayahku menunggu, ayolah aku tidak mau menjadi korban ocehan panjangnya nanti." Minseok menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyihirnya dengan tatapan andalannya. "Tapi kau yang menyebabkan semua ini, Minseok." Terdengar desahan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Minseok.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu jika kau sedang _tegang._ Dan pada akhirnya kita melakukan hal _itu_. Aku sangat paham, Luhan." Luhan mendenguskan tawa pelan. Rambutnya yang tertata berdiri semakin membuatnya menakjubkan. "Kau sudah paham, kan? Kalau begitu lakukan, Min."

Minseok terlihat sangat ragu. Dia selalu menerima semua perlakuan mesum dari Luhan dengan senang hati, namun kali ini waktunya tidak tepat. Ingat hal ini, dia tidak pernah tega menolak keinginan Luhan. Ia sekali lagi mencoba memikirkan resiko apa yang akan timbul jika dirinya memberi sedikit servis pada penis Luhan.

Ah, Minseok terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Luhan, pindahlah ke belakang. Itu akan lebih mudah." Kedua tangan mungilnya mendorong joknya hingga mendatar. _Oh shit_ , mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal mesum ini di mobil Luhan dan itu luar biasa melelahkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah jika hanya melakukan _blowjob_.

"Sekarang kau yang bernafsu, Min?" Luhan menyeringai, membalikkan badannya menghadap Minseok yang sudah ada di kursi penumpang. "Apa-apaan? Kau mau aku keluar dari mobil sekarang?" Si mungil bergerak cepat namun ia masih kalah cepat dari kekasihnya. Luhan mengunci mata Minseok dengan tatapannya, juga dengan kedua tangan kuatnya yang memegangi pergelangan tangan Minseok.

Luhan menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk mendorong Minseok. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sedikit menindih Minseok, yang tidak diprotes oleh si mungil. "Aku rasa tidak ada hubungaan yang lebih spesial dari hubungan kita, benar kan?" Luhan menyentuh dada Minseok, sekaligus memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya semakin dekat dengan _jawline_ Minseok. Wangi. Aroma tubuh yang sangat Luhan hafal. Kedua belah bibir memerah itu mendarat tepat di rahang bawah Minseok. Memulainya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan namun bisa _menghadirkan ratusan kupu-kupu_ di dalam perut Minseok.

Pendingin yang masih menyala, penerangan yang tidak hidup, ditambah kaca super gelap yang terpasang di mobil Luhan membuat pikiran Minseok tenang. Setidaknya keadaannya cukup aman. Benar, Minseok sudah sepenuhnya lupa tentang perintah ayahnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Luhan bisa mengurus masalah itu.

" _Luhaan_..." Suaranya sangat lirih, tentunya menjadikan pikiran Luhan semakin kacau. Luhan menarik kerah jaket kulit Minseok, mengisyaratkan untuk segera melepas benda itu dari tubuhnya. Minseok menurut, ia bahkan memberikan bonus dengan cara melepas kaos abu-abunya. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat jelas di mata Luhan.

Mata Luhan semakin menyipit seiring dengan seringaiannya yang makin lebar. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di atas perut rata Minseok, mengusapnya berkali-kali. Perut Minseok selalu saja memiliki sihir yang bisa menarik wajah Luhan untuk mendekat kurang dari 2 detik. Ia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghirupi aroma tubuh Minseok, menghayatinya sepenuh hati. Bibirnya perlahan menyentuh permukaan kulit perut Minseok, mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum lidahnya ikut berperan menodai. Luhan menyapukan lidahnya dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan kedua bibirnya yang menghisapnya pelan.

Minseok sangat suka wajah Luhan saat sedang menjamah tubuhnya, kedua mata yang terpejam juga lidah dan bibir yang terus bergerak. Dia tidak boleh melewatkan pemandangan seperti ini. Walaupun dia sudah sangat sering menyaksikan hal itu.

Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena Luhan meremas kejantanannya yang masih tertutup sepenuhnya. Tidak berapa lama Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk membantu Minseok melepas sepatu dan celananya. Sudah pasti kegiatan itu tidak murni hanya melepas celana, juga ditambah dengan usapan-usapan mesum disetiap detiknya.

Luhan tersenyum licik saat melihat Minseok yang hampir sepenuhnya telanjang. Matanya memperhatikan bentuk penis Minseok yang sudah tercetak di balik celana dalam putihnya. Ia tidak akan berlama-lama sekarang, tangannya langsung menuju ke pinggul Minseok dan menarik celana dalamnya hingga mata kaki Minseok.

Minseok menekuk lutut kanannya dan menyentuhkan jari-jari kakinya pada _member_ Luhan. "Lu, langsung saja." Satu kalimat yang diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis itu tidak memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk melawan.

Luhan cepat-cepat melepas jaketnya, menurunkan celana dan boksernya sampa setengah pahanya. Ia meraih bantal mungil namun tebal yang selalu tersedia dalam mobilnya dan langsung mengganjalkannya di bawah pinggul Minseok.

Kaki Minseok dengan refleks melingkar di sekitar pinggang Luhan ketika kekasihnya sedang melumuri penisnya sendiri dengan sedikit _precum_ dari ujungnya. "Kau sangat indah, Minseok." Tangan Luhan mengarahkan _member_ nya ke depan lubang merah muda Minseok. Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya bisa meraih milik Minseok. Ia melumat bibir tebal Minseok, menimbulkan suara-suara yang cukup khas.

Tujuan Minseok adalah hanya memberi _blowjob_ pada Luhan dan ia bisa segera menemui ayahnya di rumah. Hingga akhirnya berlanjut ke kegiatan _penis-Luhan-yang-sudah-hampir-memasuki-lubangnya._

Lelaki berambut berambut berantakan itu masih melumati bibir Minseok saat pinggulnya semakin maju. Ujung penisnya yang sudah memasuki gua Minseok, lidah dan bibirnya masih terus bergerak, juga setetes keringat mengalir melaui dahinya walaupun suhu di dalam mobil cukup dingin.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangannya dari penisnya sebelum ia mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat. Minseok mendengar desahan pelan dari mulut Luhan bertepatan dengan lubangnya yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan kekasihnya.

" _Damn,_ Minseok." Luhan seringkali kehilangan kata-katanya disaat seperti ini. Menurutnya dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan ini jika terlalu banyak bicara. Mulutnya mulai mendesis dan mendesah ketika pinggulnya bergerak. Kenikmatan itu memaksa otot-ototnya untuk lebih cepat bergerak sekaligus menutup telinganya dari permohonan Minseok untuk memelankan pergerakannya. Syukurlah Minseok sudah terbiasa dengan ini sehingga tidak ada perlawanan yang terucap.

Telinga Luhan justru makin peka dengan suara desisan juga desahan pelan Minseok.

"Aaagh.." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Minseok disetiap hentakan keras Luhan. Pikiran Luhan yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar menggerakkan tangannya menuju penis Minseok dan dada menggoda di depan matanya. Ia perlahan membelai penis licin Minseok, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraba-raba dada bidang Minseok.

Semakin cepat dorongan Luhan, semakin keras pula suara yang dikeluarkan mulut Minseok. Rasa sakit akibat gesekan penis Luhan dengan pintu masuknya tentu sangat sakit tetapi ia masih bisa menahan setelah ujung penis Luhan mampu masuk lebih dalam hingga merangsang sesuatu di dalam sana. Sentuhan-sentuhan di dalam lubangnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti bergetar. Minseok bahkan tidak jarang berteriak saat ini.

" _Oooh fuck,_ Luhangghhh—" Luhan lagi-lagi menambah kecepatannya, sekaligus menambah volume lenguhan Minseok. Itu tandanya puncaknya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Minseok meremas pinggul Luhan, sedikit menggeram dan bernafas dengan boros. " _Ahhhhh nghhhh...Luhaaann!"_ Kedua matanya terpejam, secara tiba-tiba perutnya disembur _sperma_ oleh penisnya sendiri. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, meraup banyak oksigen yang cukup terbatas.

Sementara itu Luhan masih terus menikmati sempitnya lubang Minseok.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Baru saja Luhan melenguh sambil menghentikan pinggulnya. Minseok bisa merasakan tembakan _sperma_ Luhan di dalam sana. Bahkan ada sedikit cairan yang mengalir dari lubang Minseok saat Luhan perlahan menarik penisnya. " _Nnnhh_ _Minseok, that was great."_ Tangan Luhan membelai _member_ Minseok, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Pinggulnya juga masih bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat.

" _Mmhh_ Luhan, ayo pulang." Luhan tersenyum setelah sekali lagi melumat bibir Minseok. Ia mengusap penisnya dengan tisu, kembali memakai celananya dengan benar. Tangannya mengambil tisu lebih banyak untuk mengelap anus Minseok yang _dibanjiri_ cairan licin Luhan. Dia terdiam, pandangannya tertuju ke _pintu masuk merah muda_ di depannya. "Sialan. Semua anggota tubuhmu membuat aku tergoda, Min." Minseok menanggapinya dengan tawa pelan. Ia hanya menurut saat Luhan menarik kakinya, atau lebih tepatnya meluruskan kakinya. Terasa sangat sangat lega setelah ia akhirnya bisa meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Cepat menyingkir, aku ingin membersihkan perutku." Melihat Minseok yang sudah bersiap akan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya membuat Luhan cepat-cepat mencengkram bahunya. Mendorongnya agar si mungil kembali pada posisi semula. "Tunggu dulu, biar aku yang bersihkan." Seringaian Luhan barusan menandakan itu bukan tanda yang baik.

Dugaan Minseok selalu benar. Luhan tiba-tiba mendekatkan lidahnya ke perut Minseok, tempat di mana cairannya mendarat tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang mulai bergerak membersihkan kulit Minseok. Dagunya beberapa kali bersentuhan dengan ujung penis Minseok. Ini tidak baik, hal itu bisa membangunkan nafsu Minseok lagi.

"Oh ayolah Luhan, kau bilang hanya ingin membersihkan, bukan?" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, melarang desahan sekecil apapun untuk keluar.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar ketika Luhan menarik wajahnya dari perut Minseok, namun Minseok kembali terkejut. Luhan memaksa ia untuk menerima ciumannya. Minseok masih bisa merasakan sedikit _sperma_ dari mulut sialan Luhan. Terlebih lagi tangan lelaki itu mulai bergerak naik dan turun sambil menggenggam penis Minseok. Luhan membuat sedikit jarak agar ia bisa mendengar desahan-desahan menggairahkan Minseok. Seringainya langsung terbentuk tepat setelah telinganya menangkap suara yang ia inginkan.

Semakin licin permukaannya, tangan Luhan semakin cepat bergerak. Itu bagus karena Luhan juga bisa menikmati suara indah Minseok. "Lu-luhannhh—ugghhhh!" Dia terkadang mengecupi bibir Luhan, juga mendesah disela ciumannya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat. Minseok sedikit berteriak, dia semakin dekat.

Kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya memperdengarkan desahan panjang setelahnya. Itu artinya Minseok sudah klimaks. Otaknya memaksa dirinya untuk cepat-cepat menyingkirkan Luhan sebelum ronde kedua dimulai. Minseok terdiam sekedar untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya dan bangun untuk mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket hitamnya.

"Minseok, kita pulang ke rumahku saja, ya?" Ia memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang menunggu ponselnya menyala sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu. " _Oh shit,_ Luhan. Sepertinya ayahku akan mengamuk setelah ini. Dia sudah meneleponku sebanyak dua belas kali, ditambah lagi panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongin. Antarkan aku ke rumahku sekarang juga, _please?"_ Luhan menggeleng cepat, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menelepon ayah Minseok. Dia tidak lupa menekan tombol _loud speaker._

"Ah dad, Minseok sedang bersamaku. Apakah kau butuh sesuatu?" Luhan menunjukkan senyun tipis pada Minseok yang terlihat gugup.

" _Aku sedang makan malam dengan Jongin sekarang, kau pasti mau meminta izin agar Minseok bisa tidur di rumahmu malam ini, kan?"_

Yap, tepat sekali. Minseok bersyukur ayahnya sedikitpun tidak menunjukkan nada-nada emosi. Ia yakin Jongin sudah berhasil menenangkannya. Minseok berjanji akan memeluk adiknya saat bertemu besok.

"Jadi, boleh atau tidak?" ia mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan kekehan pelan. " _Jika aku tidak mengizinkan, Minseok akan mogok bicara denganku. Tapi jangan bercinta di dalam mobil lagi, melihat mobilmu yang bergoyang-goyang membuat tidak nyaman, okay?"_ Sambungannya langsung diputus.

Minseok tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, begitupun dengan Luhan. "Luhan! Memangnya ayahku memasang kamera tersembunyi di dalam mobilmu?!" Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

" _Oh my God_ , Minseok. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

. . .

 _A/N: gah this got me fucked up. With almost 3k words omg. Hayo ada yg tau ga knp bapanya mingsok bisa tau ehehe I emg suka bikin kepo. Ini kepanjangan ato kurang panjang ya omong2? /mabok._

 _Dann penulisan MW chapter 7 udh ampe tengah2 tp gatau kapan aku bisa dapet ide buat lanjutin...damn. thanks buat supportnya y'all ilove you so much, sampai ketemu lg yoi mau lanjut belajar:') jgn lupa review fav atau follow ya!_


End file.
